robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Story Of The Entity
The Story of the Entity Chapter 1: Everything Nice Before we begin, I feel the need to say a few things about me. I love to find creepy games and investigate them. That's where our story begins. A few months back I found this game called "Entity's Lair" and decided to investigate. In the game, I was locked in first person and it was really dark, luckily the game allowed the player to have the items they have purchased through the catalog. And I had a flashlight. I turned it on to see 2 dead regular NPCs lying in a pool of their own blood. I thought to myself that I've seen worse, right before I left the game a player named "Entity" joined the game, I was pumped to see a user with such a rare name in the game. I realized the user created the game. Entity stood in place, I walked up to it and got teleported to a really bright island in the sky. I could not quite make up what I saw, but I know it was weird. After that, I got kicked for an odd reason. "This is where the game begins". After that week I forgot about the event. I hopped onto Roblox and join Work At A Pizza Place. A little while into the game, everyone started leaving. Then, Entity joined. He started spamming "This is where the game begins" over and over. I left and joined a different game. But the same thing happened. But each time it got worse and worse. This time, I was on the website and got teleported to a game I did not even join. The game had no name, But Entity was there. And a player name Unrecognized was there, too. The player Unrecognized was really a banned user. He said in chat "Are you ready?" Chapter 2: The Battle Against Unrecognized After that, I got kicked from the game and instantly teleported to a game called "Battle 1". I was on a spinning platform in the sky. Then, Unrecognized joined the game. He was floating in front of me. He said "I hope you're ready", Then, he turned into this weird looking giant spider. But the head was ripped off and had hands coming out of the neck, the hands were holding Unrecognized head. The giant spider smacked me off the floating platform. We were now in the sky. Unrecognized head opened brutally and shot out a beam at me, luckily I dodged and jumped onto his head. I heard a loud screeching noise. Then he said, "You're out of line, child!" and grabbed me with his spider legs. My Roblox character made a loud scream. I jumped and got free. I stomped onto his head again. He made another loud screeching noise, but he exploded afterward, leaving the game, Then I got banned from the game. I realized that Entity was on my friend's list. He sent me this message. "We meet again at a different time and place" Chapter 3: Take A Break This chapter is being worked on. Thank you for your patience. Category:Unfinished Category:Entities